


El's New Life

by cjones9151



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjones9151/pseuds/cjones9151
Summary: Basically this a going to be a bunch of requested one-shots for what happens after Season 2! I'm putting a small 3-5 part one as an example so you can get an idea of what I like to write. Please comment your suggestions! I will take as many as possible, and give credit to the creator of the prompt.





	1. Reuniting

This is just a cute little fluffy, multi-chapter story of Eleven/Mike that takes place at the beginning of Season Two of Stranger Things. I own nothing but the plot. All credits go to Netflix, the actors, the Duffer brothers, and anyone involved in the making of Stranger Things. Make sure to comment with your sugestions and characters you wanted added!

Chapter 1: Reuniting  
Jane Ives, or as known to most, Eleven, sat in front of her old friend Mike Wheeler’s house, trying to see if he was home from school yet. She’d been gone for almost a year, and was just given the all clear that it was safe to see her friends Mike, Dustin, Will, and Lucas since they were meeting at Mike’s house; she was nearly bursting with excitement to see them for the first time since she’d disappeared to the world.  
Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts about seeing the boys again, the unmistakable load roar of an old bus thundered down the dirt road, sending a cloud a dust in the air so thick El could almost taste it.  
The sound of the boy's bikes skidding to a stop at Mike's driveway resounded around the street, and the four boys walked up the driveway, laughing at a joke Dustin had just made when they caught her gaze.  
Everyone froze in anticipation.  
Mike was the first to react, charging toward her, wrapping her up in a hug, his long curls tickling her neck. The others might not understand the importance of this hug, but Mike and Eleven did, and that was all that mattered in that moment.  
El wrapped her arms around him after a moment of shock. (She had only just began to understand why physical contact was so important to the human race.) Her hands overlapped, resting in the middle of his back over his bulky winter coat, and she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over her dark brown lashes. She felt so protected, like his arms were a safety net. After a moment, Lucas interrupted.  
“Hey Eleven, gonna say hi to us, or just Mike?” He teased as El stepped back, sad her arms weren’t around Mike anymore.  
“Hi!” She said.  
“We missed you El.” Dustin said, his boyish grin lighting up his face, showing his missing teeth as he slurred endearingly. “Wanna come and tell us what happened this past year?”  
“Thank you.” El said. “Yes please.” Due to her limited vocabulary, she spoke as simply as possible in order to avoid mistakes. They walked to the basement where the boys had always met to play Dungeons and Dragons, which had put them on this journey in the first place.  
When the strange group reached their destination, they immediately started talking.  
“So Eleven,” Will chimed in, having never met her before. “these guys tell me you saved me from the Upside Down, and that you’re pretty cool.” He shook her hand, El looking serious.  
“My powers destroyed the Demogorgon and rescued you, if you mean that.” She said, looking uncomfortable. An awkward silence seemed to ring in all of their ears.  
“Yes, I do. Thank you for saving me and my friends, Eleven.” He gave her an encouraging smile. All the boys nodded and murmured in agreement, grabbing each other in a five person group hug. Mike grabbed her hand quickly, and led her upstairs, the guys “oohing” teasingly. El giggled as Mike shut the door separating the basement from the upper part of the house. He sat down at the kitchen table and beckoned her to sit with him, pulling back a chair for her.  
“So, El,” he began. “I-I don’t know what to say. This is so awkward.” He blushed awkwardly, his head dipping down; a telltale sign he was nervous.  
“Friends don’t lie.” Eleven reminded him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Tell me what is upsetting you.” He looked up at her, pushing his dark curls out of his eyes.  
“I guess…I wanted to say-well…you not being here made me realize something.” He grabbed the hem of his jeans, tugging at it, terrified to say what he really wanted to. “I like you El. I guess I always have.”  
“Is this like what you said when you asked me to the Snowball?” Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why are you upset? You told me this before. Why are you telling me again?”  
“Yes, but this is even more different than that.” He seemed to gain a bit of confidence now; he wasn’t fidgeting, and he sat up straight, staring her in the eye. “That is having a crush somebody; there is also liking somebody very much. I like you very much. This is when your stomach hurts when you see the person because you’re so excited to see them, and when your palms sweat because you don’t know what to say, and when you say it, you get tongue tied because you can’t think of anything but how awesome they are.” He took a deep breath, waiting for her reaction, and wondering if she would understand.  
“Mike,” she grabbed his hand. “I’m happy you like me very much. I like you very much too.” She got closer to him, her happiness at all the wonderful things that had been happening today giving a glow to her face that was unlike he’d ever seen. “Why did you kiss me when you asked me to the snowball?’  
“What do you mean El?” His brown eyes scrunched up in confusion.  
“When you put your lips on mine. You were nervous and trying to tell me you like me, and then you kissed me.” She said, completely nonplussed. His cheeks immediately became colored with pink as he understood what she meant.  
“Oh….it’s…because…uh-why do you ask?”  
“Because you kissed me after you said something like this. Are we supposed to do it now?” She cocked her head in confusion; why did things have to be complicated?  
“Uh....” He flushed scarlet. “You don’t really have to kiss them every time you say you like the person. You can do it whenever, as long as the other person is okay with it.”  
“But how do you know if the person is okay with it?” She asked, her natural curiosity flustering Mike. How was he supposed to explain all this? He was so young and he’d only had one crush!  
“You can tell. You just said you liked me too, so that means you would be okay with me kissing you, right?” He bit his lip nervously. Eleven proceeded to ask her third question.  
“What if the person doesn’t want you to kiss them?”  
“Then you just don’t kiss them.”  
“So we could kiss now? Because I would be okay with it.” She drew her face closer, only inches apart from his, not understanding how uncomfortable she was making the poor lovesick boy next to her.  
“Sure, but we probably should talk to the guys…and my mom…and Hopper before things become-official because we wouldn’t want things to get awkw-” He was cut off by El’s lips pressing against his. Her hands stayed by her side, and his eyes closed as he reveled in the brief kiss.  
Things were so simple with them. They never had to worry about things going in a weird direction because they were so young and had barely started puberty; so there were no awkward hormones for these two yet.  
Their lips separated after the briefest instant, and they turned around to see Lucas, Will, and Dustin trying not to laugh as they realized what they’d interrupted.  
“Sorry guys.” Lucas said, trying to make a joke. “Someone had to interrupt the lovebirds.”  
“Yeah.” Will chimed in.  
“Dude, you’d better thank us.” Dustin added, joking, as he knew they were too innocent to let anything more than a simple close mouthed kiss happen when they were alone.  
Everyone waited with baited breath to see each other reactions, and finally, not able to keep it in any longer, all five kids burst out laughing, falling on the floor in a heap of joy and laughter.


	2. Beginnings

Now that Eleven was back in their lives after so long, the Quintet hung out 24/7. They would always meet in the basement to play Dungeons and Dragons, and always ended up laughing so hard they cried.   
One day, two years later, (she’s 16) El woke up to the delightful smell of Eggo’s in the toaster, and Hopper clanging dishes in the kitchen. What was he doing up making breakfast so early? It was 5 A.M.! She ran out of the room, her messy shoulder length curls bouncing in synchronization.  
“Hopper, what are you doing?” She asked, her sweatpants and T-shirt she’d worn to bed that night still hanging loosely around her tiny form.   
Jim Hopper, the Chief of Police in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana where he and El were living, turned to look at his charge, with a huge smile on his face.  
“I told ya’ kid, you’re starting school today; I was just about to come and wake you up.” El gasped. “I thought I wasn’t ready?”  
“Well kid, the principal looked at your scores, and decided you were ready to start classes. You’ll go to school with the boys and Nancy and Steve and Jonathan, and come home with them, but I don’t know if they’ll be in your classes. Nancy said she’d be here about this time to help you get ready, so go ahead and eat your Eggo’s and Nancy will be here to get you ready.”  
El shoved the three toaster waffles in her mouth, chewing them noisily, as Hopper went to his bathroom to get his uniform on. Just as El finished chewing her triple decker stack of freezer waffles, a knock on the door resounded throughout the house. She nearly choked on her last bite of Eggo’s in her haste to get to the door.  
Nancy, all ready for school herself, walked in with a big bag of makeup and hair supplies.  
“Follow me El, I’ll get you ready.” She pulled out a pretty outfit from a bag: A purple sweater with plaid lining at the bottom, a pair of high rise jeggings, a pair a converse as well as flats, and a small gold necklace.  
“Pretty!” El exclaimed, viewing the new outfit.  
“Yes.” Nancy responded. “Put it on while I think about what makeup to put on you…” She mused caringly.  
When she came out after a few minutes, Nancy gasped in surprise. “Oh my Gosh El! You look gorgeous! Just one thing is missing.”  
“What is it?” El asked, nervous.   
“Just trust me. I’ll help you put this on.” Nancy held up a bra. “It’ll feel weird, but you have to wear one if you go to school.”   
“O-okay.” EL muttered. After the awkward sequence of putting the bra on, El was ready for makeup.  
“Now here.” Nancy brought out a small stick of concealer, and rubbed it under El’s eyes, on her nose, and on her chin. She then rubbed it in with a concealer blender, and brushed blush onto El’s cheeks. El smiled as Nancy rubbed a natural looking red lipstick on her lips, and swiped mascara across her lashes. She finished off by filling in El’s dark brows.  
“There! Perfect.” Nancy admired her work. “Go say goodbye to Hopper, and I’ll drive you to school after you put on your shoes.”  
“Hop?” The small girl questioned, knocking on his door.   
“Yeah, kid?” He asked.  
“I’m ready, can I say ‘bye?” He stepped out, and as he shut the door he turned around to view her.  
“That was quic-” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Wow, kid.” He smiled, impressed. “Nancy did an incredible job. Now come’re and give me a hug goodbye.” He ruffled her dark curls teasingly. As Hopper exited the house to get to the station he yelled to her, “Don’t let that Wheeler boy see you today. You look far too pretty to be around a guy who likes you.” Nancy laughed as she grabbed her bag and keys.   
“Hopper, you know my brother.” He smiled.  
“Whatever. Just keep an eye on him, will you?” He shut his car’s door. Nancy gave him a thumbs up as she shuffled her and El into her car. After a short, five minute drive to the school, they’d arrived. El gulped nervously as she viewed the entrance; the building was just so big! How did anybody learn in this place?


	3. Chapter 3: School

Chapter 3: El goes to school

Nancy stepped out of the car, beckoning El to follow her.  
“Mike, Dustin, Will, and Lucas are already here; you’ll see them when you get inside.” El smiled at the mention of her best friends. “I’ll have them help you to your first class. Here is your schedule.”  
“Schedule?” El asked, opening the paper.  
“Yes, schedule. It tells you where to go to different classes to learn. You might go to math, then English, then Chorus. It tells you where to go.”  
“Oh.” El nodded understandingly as she opened the paper.

 

Block 1:  
8:25 AM to 10:03  
Spanish 1  
Ms. Howell  
A 105: LOWER A HALL

Block 2:  
10:08 AM to 11:42  
AM GVT &ECON  
Ms. Stephenson  
A 123: LOWER A HALL

LUNCH  
11:45 AM to 12:12  
LUNCH  
N/A  
CAFETERIA: GALLERY

Block 3:  
12:18 PM to 1:55  
Geometry  
Mr. Johnson  
A 184: UPPER A HALL

Block 4:  
2:01 PM to 3:37 PM  
Chorus  
Ms. Keller (IRL she’s the best!)  
C 101: C HALL

Nancy explained all her classes and assured her at least one of the boys was in every single one. “They’ll show you where to go if you get confused. Remember, do not get scared. If you get lost or if someone is mean, the boys will take you to the Guidance office and you can report it and get help.”  
“O…kay.” El whispered nervously. “I understand.” Nancy brought her inside, and the boys were sitting inside with a few other people who were early to school; it was 8:10, and early students were supposed to head to their first class at 8:15 in order to be on time to class. The boys smiled and hugged her, stepping back and admiring her new look.  
“Holy s**t!” Dustin exclaimed. “You look like a girl!”  
“Wow El, you look nice.” Will said awkwardly. (My smol bean is still getting used to the opposite sex lol he’s adorable)  
“Yeah.” Lucas added.  
But Mike just stood there, speechless.  
“Dude.” Lucas said, smacking his arm. “Stop staring and say something.” Mike face was red as fire.  
“You look…beautiful.” He continued to blush.  
Nancy smiled. Finally, her brother’d gotten some sense knocked into him. El smiled in relief as a bell rang loudly, signaling for them to head to class.  
“El, what class do you have first?” Dustin asked.  
“Umm…” She muttered, looking over her schedule. “Spanish 1 with Ms. Howell.”  
“Oh, I have that too!” Will said, showing her his schedule. “But we don’t have any other classes together except for lunch.”  
“Did Hopper give you a lunch?” Mike asked. “No….” El wondered out loud. “We’ll worry about that later, head to Spanish with Will, he’ll show you how to get there.”  
Will motioned for her to follow as he walked away towards the hall where their Spanish class was. They entered the room, and a small lady with big hair in a bun on top of her hair was waiting to greet them. “Hola, como estan?” (Hello, how are you?)  
El knew how to respond, as she had learned basic Spanish in training for school, since she’d wanted to learn the foreign language at school. “Bien. Y tu?” (Good. And you?)  
The teacher smiled at her. As she responded, “Bien. Tu nombre es Jane, correcto?” (Your name is Jane, correct?)  
“Si.” She responded. “I don’t know too much Spanish, that’s all I can say.” She blushed shyly.  
“That’s okay! The teacher responded. “This class is to learn Spanish, so you’re in a good place!” El walked in the class, and sat down beside Will.  
“That’s so cool you know some Spanish already!”  
“Thank you.” El took out her notebook Nancy had given her, stocked with paper and supplies for the first day back. She looked at the promethium board on the wall that read:  
“Bienvenidos el Clase de Español! Here is your warmup: How do you say hello in Spanish? Please answer this question on a blank piece of notebook paper, and label it with the date.”  
El took out a piece of paper, labeled the date, answered the question, and sat, ready to begin the day.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just so you know, I would LOVE to see your comments!! I don't wanna make stuff you don't wanna read and aren't enjoying, so please let me know!


	4. Author's Note/Update

Hey Guys!! I know it's been a while, there were complications with school and family, but I'm back!! I want you all to let me know if you want more of this Fanfiction, or if I should end it. If you want more, LET ME KNOW! :) 

 

I really want to be writing what you guys want to read, so please let me know if you're interested in reading more of this.

In order to make sure that your feedback is heard, I will be watching for comments on this chapter for suggestions and answers to my question(s).

 

If I don't get comments after a while, I won't be continuing the story, because that means you aren't interested in reading this anymore. I want the people who are interested to be able to see more of this, so please speak up if you want more!

 

BYE for now, Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story! Check out my coming works on my profile! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
